


Little Prince

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [20]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Crow's past life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: The Crow is being chased by what he can't remember.
Series: destcember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 8





	Little Prince

The Crow knew he had a past life. 

He didn’t know much, obviously. He knew that he was Awoken, and that he died recently. He had to, or else everybody wouldn’t recognize him. He could tell. Both the Guardian and Osiris were stiff when they first saw him. Not to even mention the Guardian’s Ghost.

There were other things, too. Like the regal voice he heard sometimes. It sounded so familiar, and vaguely comforting, but more than anything else, it made him feel sick and uneasy. He knew he should recognize it, but he didn’t. Part of him didn’t want to.

The worst part, though, was the Awoken warrior in the Divilian Mists. It had taken him forever to lose her. Her shadow haunted him, sort of in a similar way to the voice. Familiar, but unwanted.

More than anything, he wanted those ghosts of his past life to stop chasing him.


End file.
